trinitys_overdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Trinity's Overdrive Wikia
Trinity System. This system revolves around the abilities that lay dormant within each and every human. Powers that stem from the body, the mind and the life-force of the user, powers without any limit. Do you have what it takes to master the Trinity System? Trinity's Qualities The Trinity system is based on three basic qualities: Earth/Chi: (地) The basic aura that a human's body creates. Fundamentally, it enhances a person's abilities. If used passively, it offers a boost of strength, defense, speed, stamina. If trained, it can lead the user down to two seperate roads. Chi: Martial and Chi: Beast. The first one gives a martial artist the perfect boost: a passive that multiplies his abilities, and an aura as hard as steel. The second one allows the user to manipulate his Earth aura to imitate other life forms, creating fangs, claws or other animal parts, and using them is what an Earth: Beast user is best at. Heaven/Ten: (天) This quality is split in two very distinctive categories: Control and Create. Ten: Control is root to all psychic powers; Telekinesis, Telepathy, Illusions, and other brain-controlling abilities all fall under this category. Ten:Create lets the user conjure anything his imagination can. Materials can be created in a matter of seconds, and the properties of items can be changed at will. Void/Ku: (空) The last of the qualities is the most vague of the three. Most powers that do not fall under the other two categories are classified as "Ku". However Ku does have one ability available to all, Ku: Element, which allows whoever wields it to control the element of their choosing. Overdrive The term "Overdrive" refers to an achieved state of power. Trinity System users who achieve what is called "Overdrive" experience a huge increase in potential use of their abilities. Chi users' Martial and Beastly auras either become gigantic or more efficient, Ten: Control users can use their upgraded powers with ease, while Ten: Create users can increase both the quality and quantity of their materials. Ku users experience different Overdrives, depending on their particular set of skills. Use of powers A person cannot exceed 100% of the Trinity System. It is called a system for the sole reason that each quality interacts with the other two. If you solely use Earth, that's 100%. If you start using the Ku quality, Chi's percentage drops, and Ku's rises. As powers are used by each user, the sum of the percentage of the use must always be 100%. This is key to creating a system of powers that works, is balanced, and does leave room for improvement. If a quality is used passively, it naturally takes up 5%. Each human being is born with an incline towards a certain quality. If a person was a natural Ten user, then his powers are stronger, compared to others who use the exact same power, in the exact same percentage. Initial Plot In the year 2010, the Trinity System was revealed publicly. For eons, only a few select knew about it, and even fewer actually reached a state of mastery:the Overdrive. Upon release, the world changed, for the better or worse. People all over the globe wanted to learn how to use those powers, in order to make their lives better, and to even abuse them. The year is now 2015. In these five years, many have quit trying to master this system. Proving to be too much of a challenge to most, only some managed to embark on this journey of achieving power beyond imagination. In the underground world, the Trinity System has bloomed. In one huge city, many ability users gather, to test themselves and hone their skills. It is in this city that the 100th World Trinity Tournament takes place, and it is in this tournament that our story begins. Category:Browse